There is no way out of this !
by Greentigergirl
Summary: With the new person on Tracy island, is the whole organisation being placed into an entirely new situation. It's not just the hood chasing after the Tracy brother's. A whole new threat has placed his eye onto the them. Now it is the question: Can they fight the new evil master mind, or will the organisation fall apart ?


Thunderbirds are GO! _The surprise_

Scott was set at his father's desk, his fingers flipped through the pages of an old thumb. At least, nearly all book's had become old paper wrecks. Though the pleasure of holding such an old object in his hands was something Scott got from his father.

He looked down to the pages that slowly turned yellow by the time. Most books where written and published digitally, as it was better for the nature. Many things had changed, car's had gotten way too expensive for the normal people of this time.

Scott looked at his holographic screen, and tapped the calendar open. ' 31-10-2067 ' It was Halloween. A holiday that hadn't been celebrated on the island since Alan was a small child…

When their father was still around.

*Bleep, Bleep* … *Bleep, Bleep*

The oldest Tracy brother turned his head slightly to the side, facing the incoming call of Colonel Casey. Scott wriggled his nose, as small itching feeling tickling his nose, as a sign of a bad omen. ,, Good evening Colonel.", he greeted.

It was rare to see colonel Casey on a normal occasion. Since their path's had lately only crossed, as a mission had to be attempted with special condition's.

,,Hello Scott, I'm sorry to bother you at this time of the day, but we have an urgent situation. And we would like to ask for your help.", Colonel Casey informed him, with a rather serious look on her face, that didn't promise much good.

Scott nodded ,, What is the situation ?"

,,It is quite different from what I would like to ask you", She spoke ,, We need you to take care of a person. A young lady that has been with the wrong people. We need her to stay as far away as possible from those people, and Tracy Island is the most safe place for her at the moment… above that, I wouldn't know any other people who would be able to help her the you could."

Scott stared at the hologram of the colonel for a few second's. He took a deep breath in, and let it out after a small moment. ,, We are not a day care.", Scott mumbled.

,, I'm afraid that you are her only chance Scott. I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't that urgent.", Colonel Casey looked at Scott with a more serious, though slightly disturbed expression on her face.

,, Alright then…", Scott gave in and pet his chin. ,, you said she was involved with the wrong people. What do you mean by that ?", the man asked, his blue eyes reflecting the light of the lamps. ,, She won't be a danger to us will she ?"

,, I doubt she will cause you any danger.", The colonel started placing her arm's behind her back. ,, She had it pretty rough over the years, her family is pretty well known under the people of the Dutch military. I can see if I can get you her personal file, but it might take some time, since the right of privacy is something we need to respect… It's too much to explain right now, but we really appreciate your help Scott."

,, Hold on~", Scott stared at the ended call. What had he just gotten them into. He let out a deep groan, his bad feeling had just turned into reality. A criminal might come to the island, and he had just allowed it to happen, though… Colonel Casey knew people well. He had to intrust that the girl who she would bring to the island wasn't going to break their home apart.

Now was all he had to do, tell everyone on the island that they were getting a guest on the island, that might need extra treatment. Scott blinked, he hadn't even asked her name. This situation was getting better, and better by the moment.

The man got up adjusting his sky blue shirt, before walking out of his father's office, locking it behind his back. His shoes tapped on the ground, as he walked over the maroon brown wooden floor.

Scott entered the living room, he looked into the room, and realised that he was lucky. All of them were for once at one and the same place, and no one was on mission, or had to leave. At least for the moment.

,, Hey guy's, I have something important to say.", Scott said loudly, so that everyone would be able to hear him. He could see all the head's suddenly turn around, and pairs of eyes were staring at him. ,, Colonel Casey has called in, she needs our assistance on a special mission."

,, Is thunderbird 3 require ?'', Alan asked grinning from ear to ear.

,, No", Scott folded his hands together. ,, We will get a guest, a young lady that needs our help. Colonel Casey will send me her file, but all you all need to know for now is, that she is welcome here. We will prepare a room for her to stay, on the other side should we keep an eye on her just to be sure."

,, Could she be a threat to our organisation ?", Kayo asked raising an eyebrow.

,, I am more than certain that colonel Casey wouldn't send us a person who could harm us. I'm pretty sure that she won't stay long.", Scott explained giving a small smile. ,, treat her nicely."

Everyone nodded.

This was something no one really understood, but all they needed to know that the girl needed help, and what they do best is help people in dire situation's.

* * *

Colonel Casey walked down the hallway, and entered the negotiations room of the GDF headquarters. She quietly closed the door behind herself, gesturing toward the agent that watched the girl to leave the room. She shove the heavy iron chair a little away from the table, before settling down onto it.

,, Miss Copiae, I want you to listen closely to what I say." She paused folding her hands together. ,, Since you got yourself into trouble once again, is there no other way to bring you to a safe spot. I hope you understand that we are doing this to help you."

The 17 years old looked only slightly up to colonel Casey, her eyes were covered by the dark brown bangs she had. Her glasses slightly reflecting the light of the white light above their heads. Her gaze turn to the ground, silently crossed she her arms, and crossed her ankles, as she sank down into the chair.

Colonel Casey sighed, and pulled a small file out of her bag. ,, I will give them your personal file, so that they know with what they are dealing… We will transport you to the safe spot, but we need to blind fold you. It's for your own safety, and the safety of the people who will take care of you."

She sighed and got up. ,, Miss copiae, please turn around so that i can blind fold you.", the colonel asked the girl strictly. She waited for the 17 years old to turn around, before she blind folded her, and handcuffing her.

The dark brown haired girl glared at the colonel, though she know she wouldn't be able to get out of that situation. So why fight it ?

Colonel Casey walked her out of the negotiation room, they walked through the dim lights, down to the hanger where the GDF aircraft's where parked.

Handing the 17 years old over into the hands of a group of agents, turned colonel casey one last time to the girl. ,, These people are willing to help you, i know them personally, they really mean no harm to you Jean."

Jean slowly turned her head to the side to where the sound came from ,, People always say that Colonel…", the 17 years old spoke, before she got pulled inside of the aircraft.

* * *

All Tracy islanders were summons on the landing road, watching the giant GDF aircraft lower to the ground until it touched the ground, opening his hatch.

Jean got guided outside, one GDF agent at her right, and left side. One of them opened her handcuffs, while the other removed the blindfold.

She gained questioning looks from the Tracy brother's, as one of the agent set a sports bag to the ground, before she jogged back into the aircraft. 'what in the world ?… handcuffs ?' Gordon thought, crossing his arms. 'no threat ay ?…they send a criminal to the island ?…okay first see what she's like then judge.'

,, welcome on Tracy island."Scott stepped forward holding his hand out to greet the girl with a friendly handshake, though was let down, be Jean looking away to the ground. He sighed and gave her a small smile. ,, why don't you come inside first ?"

She quietly lifted her bag, glancing a small look up to the oldest Tracy brother.

,, Alright…My name is Scott Tracy, head of the family.", Scott cleared his throat and gestured toward his brothers, brains, kayo and grandma Tracy. ,, These are my brother: Virgil, Gordon and Alan. John is currently not on the island, but he will come to meet you next week. The lady in purple over their is our grandmother, and these two are Brain our engineer and kayo our safety specialist…"

Jean waved silently her hand at everyone, Before she was gently pushed forward toward the entrance of the Vila. ,, Alan would you please show her, her room ?"

,, Sure", Alan grabbed the side of her hoodie, and pulled her along toward the sleeping ward. ,, common this way."

Jean hesitantly followed Alan to a room. It wasn't big, though it was small either. Jean stepped inside and looked around, placing her bag on the bed.

,, Do you want me to help you unpack your things ?", Alan asked.

She shook her head, and sipped the bag open before holding it upside down. Three pants dropped down to the bed, and four shirt's, in white, grey and peach. A few pairs of underwear, a book and a package of pencils was all she had with her aside from the clothes she was wearing.

Alan stared down to her things before up to her, She was just a little bit smaller then him, and didn't seem much older. ,,so… what your name ?"

Jean turned to Alan ,, Jean Junior Copiae…", she replied with a soft voice, pulling a small family photo out of her pocked before placing it on the bedside table.

,, Is that your family ?..", Alan asked a little bit of curiosity sparkling in his eyes. Jean sighed sadness building up on the expression of her face. ,, They used to be…I don't know where the are now."

,, oh… I'm sorry", Alan apologized ,, you're probably tired…I will check on you later, okay ?"

The 17 years old simply nodded, as she watched Alan leave the room. She slowly started placing her things into the clothed, and on top of the desk. Jean sighed, before burring her face into her hands and curling up on the ground in front of the bed.


End file.
